Stuck
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Gakuto challenges Eiji for a acrobatics challenge. Who knew Gakuto was that crazy? He get's stuck on a tree! WHAT! Meanwhile, Shishido is enjoying all of this.


Stuck

* * *

"Ha! I can jump so totally higher than you, Kikumaru Eiji!" Gakuto announced.

"Nya, so? I play to have fun!" Kikumaru said.

Gakuto glared at the other boy, "Oh I get it. You're just _jealous._ Jealous that I'm a better acrobatic than you are!"

Kikumaru looked confused, "Huh?" He tilted his head to a side. If this was a chibi episode, there would've been a question mark on top of his head.

"I say we have a contest!" Gakuto pointed to Eiji. If Gakuto have at least 1/8 of the manners Yuushi had, he would have known that pointing is rude, but he doesn't so he didn't know. Or maybe he did, but didn't care. Either way is fine.

"A...contest?" Kikumaru asked.

"Yeah, a contest! On acrobatics! Meet you at 3 o clock this afternoon!" Gakuto declared.

* * *

**3:00...**

"Nya, where did Mukahi-san go? He said three o clock, but he isn't even here!" Kikumaru said. He decided to wait.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hehe, I'm late." Gakuto said.

"Che, isn't being late a bad thing?" Shishido muttered.

Gakuto glared at Shishido. "You idiot! Don't you know that when you are late and still look cool about it you get this really dramatic scene? Don't you watch TV? I want to let Kikumaru know that I'm not scared of him!"

"Really? Most people I know don't wear socks on their hands, underwear on their head, and slippers outside." Shishido said.

"What does that mean?" Gakuto asked.

Shishido snickered. He pushed Gakuto to the nearest mirror; in this case, it was the boy's bathroom.

"What the?" Gakuto cried. He indeed was wearing some undies on his head as a cap, socks like gloves, and he was wearing pink bunny slippers as shoes.

"Wow Gakuto, you sure are brave! I would have _never_ thought to wear underwear on my head to be brave looking!" Shishido said sarcastically. "Should I start wearing my cap on my butt?"

Gakuto glared even more, "Shut up!" He ran to a stall, a few minutes later, he came out. Yes, he was dressed normally. If "normally" was the word to describe Gakuto. Or Hyoutei. Who said they were normal?

**To Kikumaru!...**

"Nya, Mukahi-san is 15 minutes late..." Kikumaru said. He had been waiting very patiently for 15 WHOLE MINUTES. 15! New record! Now he just has to wait one more minute!

"Look at the horizon in dramatic fashion!" Shishido shouted very, very unenthusiastically.

Kikumaru turned his head, "Gasp! It's the crazy old man down the block!!!" He cried.

"Wrong way stupid!" Gakuto shouted.

Kikumaru turned his head left, "It's Mukahi-san! Nya! His shirt is so cute!"

Gakuto sweat dropped. "You idiot! You're supposed to act scared!"

"Oh... AHH!!! IT'S MUKAHI-SAN!" Kikumaru cried, "Is that better?"

Gakuto sighed, "Never mind. Let's just start with the contest..."

**A Few moments later...**

"I TOLD YOU I WON!" Gakuto shouted, "You may now call me Mukahi-sama the great and all powerful, better than you, Kikumaru Eiji."

"Nya, Mukahi-sama the good and flowerful...better than two Kikumaru Eijis..." Kikumaru repeated; horribly.

"Never mind, just call me Mukahi-sama."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kikumaru asked.

"Act defeated! HAHAHA! I'm _always_ better than you!" Gakuto announced. He jumped... and hit a tree. Unfortunately, he didn't fall back down. No, the gravity is fine. He got stuck in a tree. His shirt did. Did the author fail to mention that the tree was really, really, really high up? Nothing a ladder can't help, right? NOT! It was taller than a ladder. Leave it to Gakuto to know how to jump that high!

Shishido tried to hold back his laughter. But...he failed, "YOU...IDIOT!!! HAHAHA!" He fell down laughing.

"Nya! You're so funny Mukahi-san! Well, gotta go!" Kikumaru cried, "See you next time!"

"SOMEONE GET ME OFF!!!" Gakuto shouted.

"Shishido-san, I wanted to know if you wanted to get a burger with me." Choutaro said; he was walking towards the two. Then he noticed Gakuto, "M...Mukahi-sempai?!"

"YES!!! NOW GET ME OFF!!!" Gakuto shouted; he also cursed in those six languages I told you again.

Shishido was still rolling around, laughing. "D...Don't help him Choutaro...it's funny..." He gasped for air.

"But Shishido-san! Mukahi-sempai is up on that tree!" Choutaro cried.

Shishido got up, "Let's get those burgers you said... and let's not come back here for a week, ok?" He pushed his kouhai away from the tree.

Choutaro kept turning back. "But sempai!! He's up in that tree!"

"Let's get those burgers, ok?"

"SOMEONE GET ME OFF!!! My neck itches and I want to use the bathroom..." Gakuto cried.

A strong breeze blew.

"It's getting cold... I _really_ need to go to the bathroom..."

"Anyone?"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!!"

Don't worry, in a few months I'm sure someone will find Gakuto!

* * *

"Now Gakuto, what did you learn?" Oshitari asked.

"Never to wear clothing the wrong way." He replied.

"No Gakuto, it's 'never challenge anyone near a tree'!" Shishido cried. "Did I also mention that I took a picture of it on my cell phone? Now we have a picture for our photo album! I am _so _going to draw a mustache on you..."

"SHISHIDO RYOU, PREPARE TO DIE!" Gakuto shouted. He jumped... Shishido ran... and...

**Fin.**


End file.
